


Begging Won't Make Me Stop

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard isn't gonna give Poison the satisfaction of stopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging Won't Make Me Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Round 48 of Bandom Meme Prompt.
> 
> I had fun last time so why not try again? :)

Poison was face down on Gerard’s mattress with his ass in the air. He was writhing, panting, and moaning loudly against the mattress. He pushed back against Gerard and groaned out.

“G-Gerard you g-gotta stoooop. Oh, fuck!”

Gerard pulled his tongue out of Poison’s opening and smirked.

“Why?”

Poison groaned and tried to move away as Gerard pushed his tongue back in him. Gerard pulled him back by his thighs and pushed him flat on the bed. He got on the bed and lowered his body, on his knees, on Poison’s legs, and leaned forward. 

He parted Poison’s behind and licked him. He then started sucking and kissing his hole.

“Ohhhh, Gerard. Y-you… I’m… you know it m-makesssss me c-cum… t-too fast. I, uh, hnnng, Ge-Gerard. Stop, please!”

Gerard slipped his tongue inside and swirled it as much as he could before pulling back out and sucking.

“You know I love to make you cum like this and hear those noises. So suck it up pretty boy.”

Gerard continued his assault on Poison and not even a minute later Poison was crying out and clenching around Gerard’s tongue. Gerard pulled his tongue out slowly and sucked before pulling back and smirking.

“You are such an asshole.”

“Why do you think I like yours so much Party?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it. :)


End file.
